Drabbles and Shorties
by astridt244
Summary: Multiple pairings, different ratings, and lots of shorties or drabbles that come to me. Most of the time it is a scene from the saga that I thought should have gone a different way. Sometimes it's a cool glass of lemonade. ;)
1. IWC Hour Challenge

**Do Not Own Twilight.**

* * *

**_Twitter - Blogfanfiction Insomnia Writers Challenge_**

_Write for one hour and see who gets the most words... Award? Bragging rights. Lol._

Side Note: So this is what came from that one hour... Where is my mind sometimes...

_Timeline: Breaking Dawn_

* * *

"Dad I'm fine. I promise. There is no need to fly anywhere." Her heart was slowly breaking as her father's concern seeped through the phone.

"Bells, you don't know how much I wish you hadn't... That doesn't matter anymore, I guess. But, I miss ya' kiddo. And then hearing that you're sick, but I can't see you? You can't blame an old man for worrying about his only child."

A sob escaped her before she could stop it. He heard it. She mentally slapped herself for not being stronger.

"Why are you crying? Did he hurt you?"

_Silence._

"Goddamnit Bella! Talk to me! I can't help you if you don't talk to me!"

She needed to put a lid on her emotions. It wasn't right for her to do this to Charlie. Nothing felt right anymore. She was tainted. She damaged everyone she touched. In her mind she would be saving her father.

"I'm okay. I promise. It's just... I miss you too dad. A lot. I'll call you again soon."

"Bella wait!"

She hung up before her courage ran out. Her head was throbbing, but she couldn't stop the tears. She put her hands over her face and cried.

This wasn't how she pictured her married life. And if she were being honest with herself, the groom she imagined was not the cold, dead man who stood next to her on that day. No, the one she pictured and dreamed about for weeks before and after that day was much warmer, taller, and alive.

_Jacob_.

As soon as she thought his name it all came rushing back to her. The reception, her venomous words, the look on his face, the ache in her chest.

The visit to Isle Esme could be described in one word - _disaster_.

Edward tried to do as she asked. They did not consummate their marriage. As soon as he smelled her when they got out of the water, he held on to a tree because of the potency of her aroma. She knew he might have a problem with his control, but she never imagined what happened next.

He shattered the bark on the palm tree, then ripped it out of the earth. In one blurred movement she was pinned underneath him, microscopic grains of sand cascaded around them, and the sheer terror of the situation sent her into fight or flight mode. She kicked, screamed, clawed at him, begged him to stop. His grasp on her shoulders softened. His eyes returned to their honey color. Bella crawled away from him to reach her towel. When she turned around, he was gone.

He came back five days later.

She didn't speak to him. There was nothing to say. She wanted to go home. He reminded her that they were legally bound now. She couldn't just pack her things and leave because he failed to "be intimate" while she was still _fragile_ and _human_.

His hallow words were carried away by the cool breeze. She could not find it in herself to pretend to care anymore.

Three days later they booked the next flight out of Brazil. Alice smothered her with shopping trips, Esme cooked large quantities of food for her, Carlisle attempted to sooth her by talking nonsense about a future she no longer wanted, and Edward tried to recapture what he assumed had been lost on the island.

The truth was far less complicated than they could comprehend.

She missed Jacob.

She never stopped missing him. She never stopped loving him. And now, she couldn't even call him. Edward claimed it was not good for Jake if she did. He needed to let her go.

Bella called her dad when no one was in the house. She didn't need their lectures about Charlie having to let her go as well.

Panic rose within her once again.

Charlie couldn't let her go. She didn't want him to. He's her father. He went through so much heartache and pain when Renee left him, and how does his only child repay him? By wanting to die?

Her breathing labored. Her vision blurred.

She couldn't do this to Charlie, to Renee, to everyone she loved. Her thoughts became choppy.

Die. Death. Leave. No one home. Car. Keys.

She needed to be brave. She needed to live.

Then she heard it..._ a motorcycle_. She stood up and looked outside. What she saw took her breath away. _Jake_.

Before she knew what she was doing, she ran out of the house and jumped on him.

"Bells! What the hell is going on?"

He smelled like home. Masculine. Strong. Alive.

She buried her nose in his leather jacket and breathed in deep. "They aren't here. Let's go. Jake, take me home. I was wrong. Selfish, stupid, and the worst daughter. Take me home."

He tightened his hold on her, "Home to Charlie's?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, "If we go there Edward can sneak in. I don't want that. I want to go to my other home. To La Push."

He walked them to his bike and set her down. "Well come on then. I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Bella laughed. Her first real laugh in a very long time.

* * *

They made it to the Black house in record time. Jacob's nerves were on edge. He knew once Cullen smelled him around the house the first thing he was going to do was call Sam. And he did not give one iota of a damn. Bella was with him. She was in his arms once again... and this may sound really macho and chauvinistic, but he could still scent her sweet innocence. Words cannot describe how elated he felt to know without a doubt that she remained untouched.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

He didn't even realize how lost in thought he was. He smiled at her, "Nothing. Not anymore at least... so did you want me to call Charlie? What exactly are you gonna tell him? I was going to the leech house to talk to the doc about where you and corpse boy were staying. Charlie is pretty broken up about you being sick and something about you hanging up on him. He thinks you're in trouble, but he wouldn't elaborate."

Bella ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know. I just - I want to see him. I need him to know that I'm safe and away from the Cullen's... Can I deal with the rest later and just see him?"

This panicked mood was so unlike Bella. He gave her a quick nod, kissed her temple, and walked inside to call Charlie. His dad probably had questions too. This was not going to be easy, but nothing with Bells ever was. And no matter what, he would do anything for her.


	2. Bella and Jacob

**Do Not Own Twilight.**

* * *

"_The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other. And maybe each time, we've been forced apart for the same reasons..."_

_- Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_

* * *

**Because of You**

* * *

The mundane world around her seemed to lose all its meaning. As she sat in the luxury waiting room, biting her acrylic fingernails, and tapping her foot, all that flitted through her mind was Jacob.

A sob violently escaped her. Fresh tears stained her cheeks once again.

How she was able to hide her inner turmoil from him, she had no idea. Jacob was always the best at reading her, even when she tried to stamp down emotions. She nearly crumbled under the sorrowful expression on his handsome face as she forced out words to hurt him further. The feral growl that erupted from him as he threatened to tear Edward apart if he touched her caused a shiver to crawl up her spine. If her heart could break further, she was not sure she could survive it.

When did her life become an endless stream of sacrifices? Why did her choices have to be ripped away?

She knew the answer to all these questions lay with one person; _Edward Cullen_.

Her days were limited the moment she saw the Cullen's in the Forks High cafeteria. He once warned her about their kind, and she didn't take heed to that warning.

"_I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my smell..."_

One of the acrylic nails popped off. She stared at her shaky hand with the monstrous ring on it. She abhorred the idea of marriage, especially when someone did it at her age. Yet here she was, a complete contradiction. Married at eighteen, all her beliefs tossed out the window, trapped.

_Trapped in a marble cage, Bella, and it's your fault._

She was a child; a selfish, irresponsible child who sought out what made her curious. She tried to remember the expression she once heard - _curiosity killed the cat_. And she knew death would come for her before the week was over.

No more Charlie, no more Jake, no more warmth, no more life.

Curiosity and obsession.

Who knew those would lead her to where she was. Waiting at an airport, married to a vampire she steadily grew to despise, on her way to an unknown destination for a dreaded honeymoon.

The happiest moment of this torturous day was when she was tucked safely in Jacob's arms as they danced together. He carried her as if she weighed nothing. She felt his lips skate against her skin as he breathed in her scent. Jacob always did love how she smelled, and it had nothing to do with her blood. _Berries and wildflowers. _

Scent... _"__Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my smell..."_

She couldn't smell Edward. Her mind wasn't fogged.

She heard his musical voice as it echoed through the hallway. Her stomach dropped, her heart raced. _Choice_. She needed to choose. Fight for herself or continue to be a martyr and end up as one of the undead.

_Fight._

She frantically dug in her carry-on bag for the cell phone Carlisle gave her as a gift. Her fingers brushed up against the device just as the tingle reached the back of her head. _He was getting closer._

He seemed to glide toward her; his face devoid of emotion, immaculately dressed in his dark slacks and a light blue shirt. _An angel of death._

She held her breath, gripped the cell phone, kicked off the ridiculous heels Alice strapped to her feet, and ran as though the devil himself chased her...

* * *

He wouldn't make a scene. He was too concerned with how he would be perceived. She knew this, and he failed to realize she was not concerned about appearances. Being proper was never an issue with her even before he entered her life.

Every person at the airport stared at her like she was a mad woman as she raced toward freedom.

She needed to get to the La Push border.

Luck was on her side. A taxi pulled up at the exact moment she stumbled through the exit. "STOP!"

Before she could climb into the vehicle, warm arms wrapped around her and held her in a vise grip. She would recognize his scent and heat anywhere. "Jake?"

He buried his face in her hair and attempted to calm himself. Hot tears landed on her shoulder. "I couldn't... Letting you go is out of the question. You can't walk away from me. I saw it in your eyes. You love me. I know you do."

She turned around and cupped his face with her hands. "I'm sorry. So unbelievably sorry. We have to go Jake. Edward is coming. I left. I ran... I couldn't do it. I can't lie anymore."

He looked down at her, the anguish and hope in his eyes made her heart ache with remorse. She traced his tear tracks down his cheek... _she did this to him_. She made him like this. And only she could fix him. Her Jake. Her best friend, her love, her choice.

The taxi driver's scratchy voice captured their attention, "Ma'am, if you two don't need a ride, I'll just go on my way."

Jacob rearranged them so she was pressed against his side with his arm around her shoulders, "Let's go home."


	3. Leah

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight.**

Character(s): Leah/Michael (Mike) Newton

Setting: Takes place minutes after Leah's first phase...

Rated: M

* * *

"_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing,  
With a broken heart, that's still beating,  
In the pain, there is healing,  
In your name I find meaning…"_

* * *

**Soul Healing**

* * *

The large sandy wolf and smaller silver wolf lay on the grass behind the dark house. Inside the brick walls, chaos ensued. An older man rested on the wooden floor, his heart beat slower than normal, the strong scent of a life ending surrounded him. The bigger golden animal wrapped himself around the grey one. Offering comfort in the midst of such tragedy.

The grey wolf whined when it heard the final frantic beats of the older man's heart. Her companion nuzzled his snout into her fur.

A familiar scent neared them... it was _him. _The one who forced them out of the shadowy house they called home.

"It isn't your fault - neither of you. Sue said he had heart problems long before today. I need you both to listen -"

His speech fell on deaf ears. The feminine wolf snarled at him. Their leader presumed to know about the death of a loved one. A furious energy surged through the animal. _Hate. Sorrow. Misery. Disgust._

Suddenly, the sandy beast howled tragically. In their distraction, the elder man's heart gave in to the cold grip of death. With the final _thump, _a piece of the boy inside the wolf forever changed. His petite sibling growled at the shifter when he attempted to step closer to them.

She would protect her brother from this being. She would slaughter any who dare attempt to cause her family more harm. Unfortunately, this included the alpha in front of her. Her mind could not process her actions, rage flowed viciously through her, sending her into a frenzy.

Her jaw opened, eyes trained on his neck, saliva dripping from her teeth. His voice stopped her, the tones jingled in her brain, seizing her in mid-air. "_Stop!_"

The alpha exhaled in relief. His surprise and fear palpable to the wolves in front of him.

Her sibling whined and howled as he grieved. She regained control of her limbs after the male she loathed stepped away from them. She trotted over to the larger wolf, all the while snarling at the alpha. The message clear - _leave__._

It felt intrusive for him to bear witness to their pain. He returned to the house where the rest of the pack waited. The newly phased siblings needed time to sort through their grief. This much, he could understand. His own sadness held back due to the strength he needed to project. _Weakness is pushed aside in the face of duty._

* * *

Hours turned to days...

,

,

,

Their only visitor was a much larger russet wolf. He smelled of Alpha, his aura pulsed with power. Both wolves submitted to him immediately, even though he discouraged the gesture. He claimed he was not their leader. The sandy hued wolf decided he would follow this one, rather than the black wolf he wished to harm. The silver female agreed.

The reddish companion showed them his memories and thoughts. A development they had yet to experience as the others did their best to be blank slates when in their animal forms. The scenes played like pictures in their minds. At first, they consisted only of a pale, brown-eyed girl. Then, he gained control of what he shared and showed them the elder man's funeral. The older woman they loved held onto the casket and sobbed violently. Last, he showed them the man's familiar face once more.

The ashen wolf whimpered, her heart shattered at the images.

,

,

Days quickly slipped into weeks...

,

,

,

The sandy wolf transformed into his human self. The one whose scent they recognized as the Alpha, pleaded with him to change back. His respect for the rightful leader caused him to snap out of his distressed state. Their mother needed them to come back. To help her heal as well.

Once the female wolf ensured her brother's safety with the other male, she slipped away from the clearing behind the gloomy, lonely house. She needed to run. The hollowness inside was eating her alive.

,

* * *

,

A new part of the forest, not far from the grounds that felt of home, called to her. The female sniffed the air... a new scent peaked her interest. _Masculine. Sweet. __Addictive__._

The closer she crept toward a trail, the stronger the potency became. When her paw hit the gravel, a transformation seamlessly took place, leaving her sleek, tanned, nude body collapsed on the hunting grounds.

A human male appeared before her, the panic and worry seeped from him, "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

She lost herself in his piercing blue eyes - her skin electrified under his touch. The stranger's presence soothed her tormented soul, calmed the torrent of rancor for the black wolf, and carefully tethered her wounded heart.

In her moment of bliss, fear reared its ugly head. _Why was she feeling all these things?_

She gazed up at the man who towered above her; she stared as he stripped off his camouflage shirt and covered her with it. He leaned down and picked her up effortlessly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and breathed in the cologne emanating from his skin. _So good._

A shiver crawled up her spine as she cemented to memory the lines of his face, the strong jaw line, and his partially opened mouth.

He silently carried her to a small house hidden in the forest. Once inside, he laid her on the couch and went to close the door. She touched the collar part of his shirt, lifting it to her nose, inhaling his delectable aroma.

She leaned back on the cushions and drifted into a dream...

* * *

Some time later, a subtle touch eased her awake. The man sat on the coffee table, carefully watching her. "What's your name?"

She felt as though she were looking at an angel. Her eyes glistened as all her bottled emotions surfaced. He quickly joined her on the battered couch, holding her close. His roughened voice enchanted her. A long denied part of her craved something only he could give.

He looked down at her, just as she glanced up at him and their lips briefly met. Caution thrown to the wind, their lips touched again… and again… and again…

Shirt removed – clothing tossed aside.

Flesh caressing flesh.

Throbbing want. Callous hands grazing soft curves.

Intoxicating scent. Wet tongue teasing intimate places.

His hot breath tickled her cheek. She turned her face and kissed him. He thrust inside her.

Slow, exquisite torture.

In. Out.

Push. Pull.

Endless tears slid down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs, cradling her face, whispering his need for her - his goddess. He possessed her mind and body.

She allowed herself to be consumed. To hurt, to yearn, to heal, to burn for this man that filled her so completely. _"Please…"_

He understood. He felt her just as she felt him. Feather light kisses touched her skin. An intense rush of pain, relief, and pleasure washed over her.

Sweat glistened on their bodies, and their hearts thundered in their chests. Her angel held her in his arms, smoothing her hair away from her face,_"Stay with me."_

* * *

The man gazed adoringly at the woman who slept beside him. He wanted to hear her erotic sounds again; however, he restrained himself and let her rest. She appeared exhausted even before they made love.

_Love_.

He never imagined he would find it; yet one look into this woman's eyes, and an invisible link tied them together in that moment. His life completely altered. As insane as it sounded, he could not fathom being without her.

The beauty beside him stirred and opened her soulful, dark eyes. Every time he looked at her, an ache to have her overwhelmed him. A slow smile graced her full lips. She raised her hand and traced the outline of his face. He relished in her attention.

A reminder flashed in his thoughts. "Tell me your name."

She rested her head on his chest and continued to touch him. "Leah… you?"

He ran his fingers through her long, thick hair. "Michael."

Neither rushed to move or to speak again; content to stay wrapped in each other's warmth.

* * *

_Lyrics from Song: Broken_

_Artist: Lifehouse_

_Album: Who We Are_

* * *

_In the guide, Mike was described as basically an All American type, attractive, and he had girls lined up wanting to date him. I took that notion and added to it, but not by much. Mike was already tall, athletic, outdoorsy, and a good guy. So... Thank y'all for reading. It means a lot. I'd like to maybe turn this into a short story. I'll see if there's any interest in the pairing and the drabble so far. :)_


	4. Jacob and Bella Lemonade

**Pairing: **Jacob/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Picture: **Intimate Couple

**Timeline:** AU-Non Canon - New Moon-ish.

Strictly for fun. It's got OOC in it, but nothing too strange. ;)

**Do Not Own Twilight... unfortunately... cuz if I did, there's no way Bella would have been such a twat...**

* * *

"_Is sex dirty? Only when it's being done right."_

_-Woody Allen_

* * *

**Tempt Me**

It was past midnight, and she could not sleep. Bella sat at her desk in her room and thought of the events of the last few months.

Being around the pack sent her into an insane sexual awakening. She didn't know it was possible for a girl to masturbate as much as she had on a daily basis. The guys? Oblivious to how absolutely gorgeous they were... well, maybe Paul had an inkling. But the others? No clue.

Especially Jacob.

She sighed as soon as his name entered her mind. Only one word could describe Jacob - _sex_. Every little -_and big_- thing about him oozed masculinity.

Tingles raced down to the increasing heat between her thighs. Bella bit her lip as she contemplated pleasuring herself again. She was alone in the house, late at night, and no one around to disturb her. _That certainly made up her mind._

She stood, untied and kicked off her shorts, then sat back down. _Hm, she'd never done it here before._ She spread her legs and placed one on the arm of the chair, then pushed her panties to the side.

* * *

Outside, patrolling around her house, Jacob decided to rest under her open window. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was talking. _What the hell is that?_

_Moaning. "Oh god..."_

He listened closer. There was no way he heard what he just-

_Gasps. "Mmmm Jake"..._

Holy shit! Bells was - and thinking about him!

Well damn. That boosted his ego ten fold. He grinned as an idea formed in his head.

If he climbed up the tree, he'd be able to watch her. It's not like she would know. He could be quiet - _unlike her_. He chuckled softly, being careful as to not alert her to his presence.

_Was this too creeper though? Like that Cullen corpse freak?_

No. This was different. He wasn't going to be watching her sleep. No, instead he would be watching her touch that pussy he'd been dreaming about seeing. Yep... totally different...

Before he could overthink it, he was already halfway up the tree.

Jacob could see the back of her head, but nothing else. _Well shit, this wasn't going how he imagined._

He glanced down, making sure nothing was under this side of the tree so he could jump down, when the sweetest scent invaded his senses. He gulped in the smell, an involuntary shiver fluttered through him. He licked his lips and vaulted his body through her window.

He felt possessed. He needed to taste her. To see her. To touch her. There was no room for argument.

She still had not heard him. She was caught up in her own fantasy. The heady aroma hit him full force. Her sounds, the way her mouth hung partially open, the sweat beading down her forehead, her eyes closed and scrunched up as she concentrated... it was too much.

* * *

Warmth radiated through her, the temperature in her room was different. She stopped slipping her fingers inside herself and opened her eyes.

A large figure sat on the mattress. She screamed, jumped out of her chair, and ran to the door.

Before she could reach the doorknob, a large, hot hand wrapped around her forearm and stopped her.

"Bells, stop! It's me."

She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Jake? Oh my god... _Oh my god!_"

He was watching her. He saw her touching herself. Her face went up in flames.

She tried to push him away from her all the while cursing that he could probably see her blush in the dark. "What the - why the hell are you here?"

His lush, rich chuckle made parts of her tingle. _Damn him._

"Stop pushing me. You know it's not gonna work. Wolf here, Bells."

A small growl of frustration escaped her. She knew he was right. _Stupid wolf. _He saw her touching herself and he was laughing at her now. Could she be even more embarrassed?

"Get out of my room Jake," her shy voice tempted him. He knew she didn't want him to go. The lie she told smelled stale and wrong.

"Bells, don't. It's okay." He smoothed her hair down her back and pulled her closer. She bit her cheek and tried to hold in her tears. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Just go. Please."

He hugged her, and she felt like an idiot. Jake was so wonderful and she was just one huge mess. God, he even caught her masturbating. A sob slipped from her lips.

Jacob soothed her, like he always does. Rubbing her shoulders, murmuring sweet words, and tightening his arms around her.

She gave up and went limp. All the fight out of her. He picked her up and took her back to the chair where he sat her on his lap. "Talk to me."

She shook her head '_no_'. He maneuvered her around until she was facing him, her legs on either side of him. She looked down, she couldn't face him.

He pulled her face up, she refused to look in his eyes. She didn't want to see pity or anything resembling it. He put one hand behind her neck, and the other on her hip, then kissed her.

Bella gasped. That was not what she was expecting. Jacob took advantage of her parted lips and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She sighed and closed her eyes. _He tasted so good. _His tongue cautiously teased hers, his soft lips tentative against her own. She touched his biceps, grazed her nails on his taut skin, and threaded her fingers through his short, ebony hair.

It was the single most erotic kiss she had ever experienced.

He pulled his mouth from hers then placed feather light kisses on her neck. "Is this what you wanted?" his voice barely above a whisper.

_More, _the only word racing through her mind. She needed more. Her body ached for him, for his touch. She needed it like she needed her next breath of air.

"Yes."

He brought his lips back up to hers and continued kissing her. Nothing else mattered but Jacob. He tasted so damn good. His hands were everywhere. His fingers caressed her skin.

She moved her mouth to his collar bone and nipped at the flesh there. He put both his hands on her hips and ground himself against her. She threw her head back and moaned out loud.

He stood, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked to the mattress.

She wanted to touch every inch of the body she had fantasized about for so long. Her panties dampened, a surge of excitement warmed her lower abdomen.

Jacob breathed in deep and muttered, "_Fuck_."

He moved them to the middle of the bed, his back leaned against the headboard.

Bella stopped. She knew what she wanted. Could she ask him for it?

She gazed at Jacob, his intense, dark eyes roamed over her barely covered breasts. The familiar shiver tickled her spine once again.

"Take off your clothes."

She got scrambled off him and stripped to only her panties.

"Everything, Bella. I want those off too."

Something about the way he spoke made her melt. While she busied herself removing the skimpy underwear, Jacob yanked off his shorts and threw them on the floor next to her clothes.

Her jaw dropped.

She'd seen porn before online, she knew what it was supposed to look like. But that big? How was it… _Fuck._

He hauled her on top of him in one swift motion. She hovered over him. Her heart hammered away in her chest, nerves frazzled, but aching everywhere for him to take her.

Jacob kissed her. He cupped his hands over her breasts, squeezed them firmly, his thumbs rubbing her nipples. His left hand traveled down further. She couldn't stop kissing him. An unexpected wave of pleasure washed over her.

He pecked her lips once more and looked down at what he was doing to her. "Damn, you're slick and warm."

He removed his finger from her and licked her flavor off. Bella was stunned at how much that act turned her on. She pulled him by his hair and brought his mouth back onto hers. She kissed him with fervor, biting his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. It was messy, sloppy, imperfect, and _so right_. His hand went back in between them. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she knew. She knew their relationship was changing, and tonight, it only cemented what was meant to be.

Jacob grabbed her hip and guided her down on his hard dick in one smooth stroke. She hissed at the sudden pain and bit his lip, _hard_. She felt herself stretch unimaginably. _Was it supposed to hurt this bad?_

"Don't move, baby. It'll feel better soon."

He leaned back away from her and did not stop stroking her clit with his fingers. He didn't move. He waited until she relaxed enough to ease herself down the rest of the way.

She wanted to know if it felt good to him. It was starting to feel amazing to her; the pain mixed with the jolts of pleasure he gave with his talented fingers.

The intensity in his eyes made her even more wet and caused her skin to flush with desire. "Make yourself come on my dick."

Those words coming from his sinful mouth made her shudder and groan in ecstasy. She lifted herself up, the feel of him inside her nearly unraveled her.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, "That's a girl."

The sound of his voice was intoxicating. "Jake -_oh, god_- talk to me."

He gripped her hips and helped her ease up and down his length. His delicious moan and soft chuckle made goosebumps appear on her flesh. "You like -_fuck, that's good honey_- me talking dirty?"

Her hips rocked reflexively, seeking, begging for something.

"I've been wanting this for as long as I can remember. Waiting -_damn, Bells_- for you.."

"Jake... please..."

"Tell me what you need."

"_More_."

He leaned forward and kissed her chest, then licked her pebbled nipples.

"Oh, _fuck_!"

Her body jerked violently. She pulled his hair, bit his shoulder and drew blood. He growled and slammed her down on him. Her orgasm shocked her; her legs strained, her throat dried as she screamed and pleaded for Jacob to keep going. He panted and groaned, his unexpected release staggered him from the inside out...

* * *

The bright sun bothered Jacob's eyes. Morning already? He heard a giggle next to him. A soft, luscious, naked body draped over his. "Hey."

"Hey," he opened his eyes and stroked her cheek, "you okay?"

She giggled again. He smiled lazily and flicked the sheet over them. This was exactly how he wanted to wake up every day, with _his _Bella in his arms. Right where she belonged.


End file.
